


5 Times Keith and Lance End Up in A Compromising Position, and 1 Time it's on Purpose

by persephones_light



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Will add nsfw tags later, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_light/pseuds/persephones_light
Summary: 5 + 1 AU: Compromising positions.Lance and Keith go on a mission to retrieve information for Pidge on a seemingly isolated base. Hiding, getting caught...things seem to not go to plan.Takes place some time after season 3.





	5 Times Keith and Lance End Up in A Compromising Position, and 1 Time it's on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooweeee! Hey guys! I'm really nervous to be posting this...so first off,
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I, by no means, consider myself a writer. I've always been a dedicated reader, and this is my first fan fiction I've written since like maybe 7 years ago when I wrote South Park fic on ff.net and my mom found it and read it...traumatized me for awhile. Anyways, I was at work and had the idea for this fic. I kept coming up with ideas for it and I was like, fuck it, I'll try my hand at writing! Lets see how this pans out :)

2.) Breathing on their ear

“In and out. Simple. Easy. Gotcha,” anxiously tapping on the top of the steering handles, Lance felt a very distinct sense of trepidation start to creep up his stomach. Right now, he’s attempting to pilot Red through a secret Galra base. Lance was just a bit (a whole, whole lot) nervous. In his very humble, very logical opinion, this is a more fitting mission for someone like Pidge. Small, quiet (when she wants to be), and knows what she’s doing. Lance? How did he even land this gig in the first place?

“Lance, it’s safe. Trust me.” Pidge huffed out through the intercoms. The quiet tapping sounds of a keyboard permeated the background noise coming from her mic.

“I’ve scanned its once, I’ve scanned it twice, I’ve even scanned it three times dude. It’s safe.”

“Third time's the charm, huh? Is this your nerdy way of hitting on me? ” Lance exhaled a quiet chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. Mostly for his own sake. He could almost hear her eyes rolling over the intercoms and the heavy sigh coming from the girl. The tapping continues.

“Please tell me why I’m the one going on this mission and not you?”

“I’m the only one who knows how to break the security system. I can’t get too close, they have sensors that can detect any type of penetration testing. I need to do it from out of range. Unless you want to disable the alarms, break into the firewall, add exceptions and reverse all the traffic…”

“Yep! Okay, I got it, I have to go, it’s gotta be me,” Lance once again started bouncing his knee, trying to concentrate all his anxiety into a centralized area. It helped with his focus. Or, that’s what he reasoned.

“Just shut up and focus on getting that information from this Galra base. My mission to find my family depends on it…I depend on it. Please, Lance. I believe in you.” Well, if you put it that way, how can he refuse? He would never admit it, but the slight praise from the little green prodigy did make him feel more at ease with his situation. Lance stopped jiggling his leg and focused more on maneuvering Red through this land of rock and molten lava. How convenient, too. His lion a perfect fit for this terrain.

“Besides, Keith’s with you. It should be a piece of cake.”

Oh, and Keith was with him. Fantastic.

Even though him and Keith don’t fight nearly as often as before, they still bicker and argue and compete over silly things. But things felt… different between them. He just couldn’t pinpoint what and when things changed. Maybe that’s why he felt extra nervous piloting Red in front of her previous owner. Lance still felt slightly insecure about his piloting skills, and this was his small way of proving to himself (and definitely not to Keith, obviously) that he’s qualified to fly this beast of a lion.  
When he thought he was flying relatively slow enough, Lance snuck a peak to the right side to glance at Keith. To his surprise, he was standing right behind his chair, left hand on the back of the seat and his right hand leaning on the handle, staring eyebrows turned upward in a.… soft, slightly reminiscent look? When he noticed Lance, he cracked a small, almost awkward smile.

Keith? A smile? Directed at him?? Lance thought his heart skipped a beat a few too many times right out of his chest. He quickly turned back to the front and tried to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Man, I didn’t realize how long I’ve been in Red. I miss it.” Keith sighed, and if Lance didn’t know any better he could feel Keith’s breathe in his ear. He must not register how close he’s gotten while taking a very inconvenient (for Lance, that is) trip down memory lane. Lance’s hair on his neck immediately stand up, and goosebumps rise on his arms. He shivers. Keith seems to notice this little movement.

“What’s wrong?”

Keith, once again, breathing hot, sensual air down his ear. Was he closer this time? Lance could feel something in his groin start to stir, and closed his legs in an attempt to relieve and stop whatever was happening down there.

“Keith, buddy… I know how irresistible I am, but could you give me a bit of space here? I feel like you’re right in my lap, hah… ” When realizing how close they actually were, Keith gave a sudden jerk back, and scoffed.

“I wasn’t in your lap! I was…” Keith turned away in that moment, looking like he didn’t actually know what he was doing.

“In la la land? I know. Looks like I got to pick all the slack around here,” Lance turned and gave a shaky smirk, hoping to catch Keith in one of his emo pouts, but instead what he got was… was that… a shy look Keith was giving him? Or rather, he was unconsciously putting out, seeing as he was slightly faced away with a hand behind his neck with an almost embarrassed vibe to it. Lance gulped.

“Guys, can you stop flirting for a minute? You’re about to arrive to the landing spot!” abruptly, Red starts to rumble and shake, then Lance can feel her landing on solid ground.

“We weren’t-- !”

“I wasn’t-- “

“...Okay. Anyways, it’s showtime. The base is a hundred meters to to your twelve. I’ll send directions to the server room when you get in.”

“10-4, Pidge. Talk to you in a bit,” Taking obvious advantage of the change of topic to refocus, they both make to exit the lion.

“Oh, and please no flirting. I prefer not to gag during this whole ordeal.”

“Pidge!”

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooweeeee, that was a short one huh? I just wanted to put this out here so I don't get all scared and never post it. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue? 
> 
> Next chapter: 
> 
> 2.) Tight hiding spot
> 
> ;^)


End file.
